1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of accessing a mobile communication network and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of searching a frequency of a mobile communication network to access the mobile communication network and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In recent years, as mobile communication technologies have been developed, mobile communication providers offer services on second generation mobile communication technologies (2G), third generation mobile communication technologies (3G), fourth generation mobile communication technologies (4G), and the like.
For example, the second through the fourth generation mobile communication technologies include a mobile communication standard or radio access technology (RAT), for example, at least one of Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Code Division Multi Access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like.
The mobile terminal can access a mobile communication network (or network) established according to the foregoing mobile communication technologies to perform wireless communication. Such a mobile communication network may have a specific RAT and a frequency band for each mobile communication technology. Further, as different mobile communication technologies are serviced for each region/country, the RATs and frequency bands for accessing a mobile communication network in each region/country may be different.
Accordingly, in the related art, when a mobile terminal moves to regions/countries providing different mobile communication networks, the mobile terminal searches all RATs and all frequencies for each RAT to access a mobile communication network provided from the relevant region/country, thereby lengthening a time for accessing the mobile communication network as well as increasing battery consumption of the mobile terminal.